Scootaloo's Origin
by Nemrith
Summary: Contains ScootaDash and AppleDash. Not convinced that Scootaloo is Rainbow Dashes little sister? Me either, this is a story of how Scootaloo might've ended up in Ponyville with a serious case of Rainbow Dash worship. Also Scootaloo starts out fully grown.
1. Chapter 1: Cloudsdale

For Rainbow Dash it was like any other perfectly awesome day. She'd taken the week off from Ponyville so she could enter the Iron Sky Pony competition in Cloudsdale and had proceeded to win pretty much all of the competitions in ten seconds flat each. Fluttershy hadn't been able to come because of her need to make sure the animals had stayed properly sprung directly after the Spring has Sprung festival.

It was after the last set of aerial acrobatics that she met Scootaloo. Dash was looking for somewhere to crash for the night and picked someone from the crowd of groupies that had come to adore her. That pony had happened to be Scootaloo.

" Interesting cutie mark." Dash said offhandedly.

" Do you want to see how I got it?" Scootaloo asked, tucking her wings and bumping flanks with Rainbow Dash.

" Sure, but I bet it can't beat how I got mine!" Dash said, her competitve side still raring to go even after the vigorous competition.

" I out _flanked_ my entire graduating class, you should've heard them whinny. The double backflip was a favorite, but you should've seen the wingboners I gave them. Right after the last one I got these wings on my flank." Scootaloo bragged.

" Perhaps you could show _me_ some of these moves you've got." Dash said seductively, rolling onto her back.

" Gladly." Scootaloo said, diving in.

In the morning, Rainbow Dash flew off for Ponyville leaving a confused Scootaloo.

" Does anyone know where Rainbow Dash went?" Scootaloo, asked around, looking for her idol.

" I think she went home Scootaloo, for muffins... but there's muffins here. So why would she go there? Oh, that's right those are MY muffins. She probably wanted some of her own. In Ponyville. You know, the place where all the Ponies who saved us from Nightmare Moon live?" Derpy Hooves said, while struggling to deliver some mail.

" Yeah, Nightmare moon, I think I slept through that class in school." Scootaloo said, setting off for Ponyville as fast as her wings could take her. After all, there's no way her precious Dashie could have left her behind on purpose. Right?

Reader's Note: I know this clashes with Canon, that's why it's a fan fic, but you know how no one knows how Scootaloo is relevant to the story?


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Pony

Maintaining the weather was an easy task for Rainbow Dash, such that she had no problem getting her daily chores done in time to spend the afternoon with her favorite pony, Applejack.

" Hey, Sup Applejack?" Dash said, landing in one of the trees Applejack had already bucked.

" Bucking apples, what's it look like to ya?" Applejack said, while carrying full baskets of apples to one of the carts scattered around the orchard.

" Think you can put that off, and play with me for a while? I'm bored and the weather in Ponyville is set for the rest of the day." Dash said, reclining on the branch.

" Oh, ah get your angle." Applejack said playfully, as she leapt up, caught the tip of the branch in her mouth and dragged it down before letting it loose and sending Rainbow Dash flying back into the sky.

Dash let herself go with the flow, and right before her height peaked, gave herself an extra boost with her wings before going into a full dive for Applejack. Applejack, seeing Dash's mid air correction began to run, dodging between trees.

" You can't hide from the Rainbow!" Dash screamed closing in on Applejack while weaving through the trees.

" S'not the plan, Dashie." Applejack said, leaping from behind a larger tree and tackling the low-flying pony.

" You win... pick your prize Applejack." Dash said begrudgingly.

Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a long passionate kiss. And from the bushes beneath a tree about 5 meters away a shocked Scootaloo began to grind her teeth.

" How could my precious Dash let herself be beaten by a lowly earth pony? I'll avenge her, and what's that pony think she's doing with a Pegasus?" Scootaloo said, starting to scheme against Applejack.

" Applejack, let's go somewhere... more secluded, I know how you don't like it when people watch us..." Dash said, seeing the eyes from the bush.

" Who what? I'd better get back to buckin'! " Applejack said disengaging from the embarrassing embrace with Rainbow Dash, and fleeing to the safety of her work, and collecting the apples from the trees.

" This blows, who was that clop blocker?" Rainbow Dash grumbled, launching herself into the skies to see if she could find the pony who had been spying on her and her BFFWB Applejack.

Reader's Note: I'm thinking maybe five parts right now, so the peak should be end of post 3 or beginning of post 4


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt

" Now I really want to clop with Dash... But I have to finish applebucking and somepony was watching us. I hope she doesn't take it too seriously, like that time Twilight walked in on us..." Applejack mused as she bucked a particularly stubborn Red Delicious tree, Henri.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had circled the orchard to watch for Earth Ponies or Unicorns sneaking out from the trees, and had missed Scootaloo shooting up into the clouds. The very clouds she was now using to watch Dash circle the orchard before heading to Ponyville.

" Twilight, do you have a spell for tracking a pony?" Rainbow Dash asked her, after making her way to the library.

" Rainbow Dash, that's an awfully strange thing for you to ask, I do, but the Princess asked that I not use it."

" Someone was SPYING on Applejack and me in the orchard."

" Are you sure they were spying? I mean, that's fairly odd, no pony in ponyville would do that." Twilight said, walking back and forth.

" What about Zecora?" Dash said, thinking of the one pony they knew that lived outside of town.

" She already paid Ponyville her monthly visit, Apple Bloom and I already helped her get supplies, about a week ago. She keeps mostly to herself, I can't see why she'd be here." Twilight said.

" Regardless, we need to find out who's spying on Applejack. It's really strange." Dash said, trying to convince Twilight.

" Dash, I know you're upset, but you didn't happen to be, umm... with Applejack when this pony was watching?"

" That's just it though! We didn't even get to it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Twilight Sparkle wouldn't be convinced though, and Rainbow Dash had to be satisfied with carrying on her investigation without her magic to help. Rainbow Dash flew to Fluttershy's house to see if her animals had seen any strange ponies about lately.

" Fluttershy, FLUTTERSHY! There's someone spying on people! I need your help to find out who." Dash shouted outside, when knocking got no response.

" Rainbow Dash, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't scare the animals. They do startle fairly easily you know." Fluttershy said, walking out from the chicken yard.

" Fluttershy, there's someone spying on people, we need to find out who and get them to stop." Dash said determinedly.

" How do you expect me to help? I'm not sure how I'm supposed to find them, and besides, I have my hooves full with taking care of Angel's new family." Fluttershy said.

" Just see if your animals have seen any new ponies about." Dash said anxiously.

Fluttershy spent about 2 hours rounding up the animals at her house and interviewed them to see if they'd seen any strange ponies about. While the animals had lots of information on where the choiciest vegetation could be found, or some of the most peaceful and sunny meadows could be found, none had seen a strange new pony about.

" Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Have you seen Applejack? She was supposed to come to my pre-party bake session, but 2:30 came and went and no Applejack!" Pinkie Pie popped up, scattering the animals. Around Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

" Applejack is missing?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie Pie.

" I didn't say that, I said she didn't show up to my pre-party bake session!" Pinkie said.

" Some was watching Applejack and I in the orchard, it wasn't you, it wasn't Fluttershy, and Twilight knows better..." Rainbow Dash.

" And Rarity has been inside all day, working with her new client." Fluttershy added.

" I think it's high time Twilight used her magic to help us out. Someone's gone missing, so that ups the ante." Rainbow Dash proclaimed, flying off back towards Twilight's Library.

Reader's Note: this story might turn out being longer, since I just realized that at the opening of season 2 it's revealed that Princess Celestia is in possession of the Elements of Harmony. But fear not! For I will redouble my efforts in order to have this finished by Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4: Superiority

" Earth pony, you have met your match in Scootaloo!" Scootaloo declared.

" Wha? Where am I? The last thing I remember is bucking apples in the orchard and then someone came up behind me after Dashie left. And then I woke up here..." Applejack said, starting to struggle against her bonds.

" Where you are doesn't matter, what matters is that you will no longer have the chance to challenge my precious Dashie. And don't even think of trying to escape! I learned my rope tying from the most elite and skilled Pegasus in Cloudsdale!" Scootaloo chided, snickering darkly as she trotted around Applejack's prone form.

" Wha... Who are you?" Applejack asked, her eyes wide with fright.

" I'm Rainbow Dashes true love, and nothing will stop me from saving her from lowly earth ponies and unicorns. NOTHING!" Scootaloo screamed into Applejack's face.

" Now listen 'ere, if Rainbow Dash and you are attached by the flank, how come she never talks about ye'?" Applejack asked, snapping back at Scootaloo.

" You are mistaken. She loves me and I love her, and that's why your little stunt in the orchard is unacceptable, trying to steal my Dashie from me. It's almost unforgivable. But I'm a kind pony, if you promise to cut off all relations with Dashie and never speak of this again, I'll let you leave with all four of your legs intact. Though I can't say the same for that face of yours. I have no idea what my darling Dashie sees in you." Scootaloo said derisively, walking over to the wall, where a variety of tools in various states of cleanliness.

" What're you gonna do to my face?" Applejack asked, trying to distract Scootaloo while she worked the ropes binding her feet against a conveniently placed rock in the cave floor.

_I c'n understand the feet, but all these other ropes? Seems like a fine waste to me, s'almost as though she was makin' me a jacket or something, I got ropes all up and down my body. Awfully strange to dress a pony up before disfigurin' them._

" I was thinking a couple of good scars... Maybe bleed you for a bit, which side do you consider your 'good' side?" Scootaloo asked Applejack, while examining a hand-scythe and a hatchet.

" My left side is my good side!" Applejack said loudly and obviously.

" That's why you always show your right side to the camera?" Scootaloo stated, settling for a rusty scythe.

Reader's Note: I wanted you to get some Scoota Perspective, I realized she's at least three times as psychotic as in the series, but I've seen some worse pairings, Pinkamina X Scoota for example.


	5. Chapter 5: Searching for !

" Twilight! Applejack's missing!" Rainbow Dash shouted after barreling through one of the many windows in the library.

" Rainbow Dash, I know that you feel very strongly about Applejack, and I wish you wouldn't blow things out of proportion like that. It was just this afternoon that you said someone was spying on her."

" No she's telling the truth, Applejack _is_ missing." Pinkie said, walking in through the front door casually, as she always did.

" Pinkie, how many times do I have to tell you not to break into my house without knocking..." Twilight sighed.

" Um... twilight, I think you should listen to Rainbow Dash, she seems to know what she's talking about, and since Applejack isn't here to level her out, I suggest we look for Applejack, I mean... if you think that's okay." Fluttershy chimed in from the doorway.

" Look girls, just because you can't find her, doesn't mean she's missing. Have you talked to Granny Smith or Macintosh?" Twilight asked.

" I did! I did! And they were all like, she went to visit you, and I was all like, she never arrived!" Pinkie stated, bouncing on her hooves.

" Alright, let's split into pairs and go looking, Fluttershy, you're with me, Rainbow Dash, you're with Pinkie. Fluttershy and I will go talk to rarity and see if she and Sweetie Belle would be willing to look for Applejack." Twilight instructed the gathered ponies.

" Come on Pinkie, let's ask around town to see when people last saw Applejack." Dash said flying back out the door, with Pinkie close behind.

" Twilight, I don't think that Rarity will be willing to go looking for Applejack, they don't get along all that well." Fluttershy noted quietly.

" She's our friend so she'll help." Twilight stated confidently.

Twilight and Fluttershy made their way to Rarity's Boutique, where the white unicorn was intent on working on one of her masterpieces. She didn't even notice Twilight and Fluttershy walk in.

" Rarity, we were hoping you and Sweetie Belle could help us look for Applejack, She's gone missing." Twilight explained.

" Oh I'm sure that ruffian is just rolling around in the mud somewhere. She'll show up eventually." Rarity said absentmindedly, bringing forth two separate fabrics to compare against the design.

" Applejack was going to help Pinkie with a pre-party bake, but she disappeared on the way there. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh are concerned." Twilight said.

" It would seem you need my attention to detail. I will take Sweetie Belle and see what we can do." Rarity stated aloofly.

" Alright, come on Fluttershy let's start looking for Applejack." Twilight said, leaving with the quiet pegasus.

" Pinkie, you have any luck?" Dash asked, after talking to a number of Ponyville Pegasi.

" Some, a couple of ponies saw an orange and pink haired Pegasus carry Applejack off towards the mountains." Pinkie said offhandedly.

" Orange and pink? Why does that sound familiar..." Dash said thoughtfully. " Let's go get the others now that we know where she was taken."

" I'll go get Rarity and Sweetie Belle." Pinkie volunteered.

" I guess I'll go tell Twilight and Fluttershy, meet you at the crossroads?" Dash asked.

" Of course silly!" Pinkie said, hopping off, her usually cheerful self.

Rainbow Dash's foreboding feeling grew into a heavy lump in her throat. What if someone from her recent past had abducted Applejack? What were they doing to Applejack now? _Applejack is a __simple pony, she wouldn't understand the weirdos that're out there_. Dash couldn't help but thinking.

Reader's Note: This Chapter felt a little odd to write. I felt like Rarity would play better into the role of the extravagantly wealthy, disinterested merchant. Also, I know I haven't mentioned this before, but reviews/feedback is greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6: Dungeon

" Earth Pony, You are much more resilient than I first expected." Scootaloo said dropping the knife and whip she'd been using to torture Applejack as she hung suspended in the air.

" When Dash gets here with the others, they'll set you straight." Applejack said, through her clamped teeth. The pain was excruciating, but this sadistic pony would get what was coming to her, and she had faith in Twilight's healing ability.

The dank dungeon was quite messy after the tender ministrations of Scootaloo. Some narrow rays of light leaked through the cracks in the exterior. It was the only way Applejack knew if it was day or night. What happened next startled Applejack.

" Dash would be mad if I killed you. That's why I'm going to help you now. You just needed to be shown that your behavior was unacceptable, trusting that you've learned now that Pegasi and Earth Ponies are simply not to be, I can let you go." Scootaloo stated, taking out a medicine bag from an uncharacteristically clean cabinet at the far end of the dungeon.

" If this is your version of discipline, Ah'd hate to see real punishment." Applejack managed to cough out.

Scootaloo lowered her from the wall, letting a series of pulleys and joists wind down lowering Applejack to the floor so she could more easily treat her. She unpacked a bottle of alcohol, bandages, a piece of canvas and a needle and thread. The bottle and tools she placed on the canvas so they'd not be dirtied by the blood and dirt.

" If ya weren't such a racist stuck up little filly, I think ah'd be able to tolerate ya." Applejack stated, giving out an honest, if not strained compliment.

" and if you weren't such a lowly filthy earth pony, I might not mind you going with my Precious Dashie. We might have even become friends, given the opportunity." Scootaloo retorted snidely.

She took the needle and some thread to stitch up some of Applejack's more severe wounds. The earth pony had to clamp down on her lower lip to avoid crying out and possibly antagonizing the sadistic pony that had captured her. The sting of alcohol on the wound to keep it from getting infected and the rough needlework of the pegasus drew a little trickle of blood from her mouth. She coughed.

" Try not to move, it's hard enough handling this needle as it is."Scootaloo grumbled kicking Applejack to emphasize her statement.

" Stop right there, foul pony!" Rainbow Dash shouted from the entrance to the cave, the other heroes of Harmony directly behind her.

" Dash! Oh I was just finishing up here, once I'm done we can head back to Cloudsdale together!" Scootaloo stated, fawning over her idol.

" I barely remember you, but you're the pegasus I slept with right before returning to Ponyville! Why are you torturing Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked, her eyes narrowing in hostility.

" Uh, Dashie? Because this Lowly Earth Pony showed you up, and I couldn't let that go could I? Not when my hero, the legendary Rainbow Dash had been bested by the Earth Pony's treachery. Fear not though, I have broken her, and she has agreed never to bother us again." Scootaloo declared.

" Ah, said no such thing Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said, struggling to her feet, the ropes bonding her only clinging loosely now. But still covering her.

" Don't strain yourself Applejack, you look like she's put you through hell." Twilight said, regretfully.

" I'm fine Twilight, never felt better!" Applejack said, knocking her hoof against her chest, causing a coughing fit that nearly put her back on the ground.

" Who are all these ponies Dash? How did you find this place?" Scootaloo asked, jolted out of her delusion by Twilight Sparkles comment.

" These are my _friends_, which you clearly are not. If you were my friend, you'd know that I'd never be okay with ponies torturing one another." Rainbow Dash stated sternly, crouching to tackle Scootaloo so that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie could carry Applejack out of this nightmarish dungeon.

" Dash, I thought you loved me!" Scootaloo cried out.

" What we had was a fling, that's it!" Rainbow Dash replied, taking to the air to attack Scootaloo.

" NOOOooo!" Scootaloo said, blowing past Rainbow Dash and out an entrance they hadn't seen when they arrived.

" Rainbow, wait! She's too powerful to go after alone. We should head back to the library to gather our strength and make a plan on how to deal with her, maybe Princess Celestia will have an idea."Twilight Sparkle suggested, stopping Rainbow Dash from flying after Scootaloo with her magic.

Reader's Note: I said I'd have this finished by Halloween with a more frequent update schedule, but unfortunately circumstance has interrupted by release schedule. Between, School, Nanowrimo preparations, and my other self inflicted obligations I will not be able to finish the release of Scootaloo's Origin before midnight tonight.


	7. Chapter 7: Harmony

" Applejack, is there anything you need? I'm so sorry for not being concerned about your well being. Another wheat shake perhaps?" Rarity asked the bandaged Applejack.

" Ahm fine, thanks for askin', I wonder what Twilight and the rest are gonna do to that crazy pegasus?" Applejack mused, answering Rarity's question with one of her own.

" Twilight said something about using the Elements of Harmony on her, like we did on Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy will return when they've heard back from Canterlot." Rarity said, changing Applejack's bandages after she'd completed a line of stitches on one of her latest masterpieces.

Meanwhile in the Ponyville Library. Twilight and the other Heroes of Harmony were awaiting the Celestia's reply.

" How're we going to use the Elements of Harmony with Applejack hurt like that?" Rainbow Dash asked from her perch on one of the bookshelves.

" Applejack should be well enough to use the Element of Honesty effectively, though Big Macintosh might be able to do in a pinch if she's not doing well." Twilight said, remembering the earnest honesty that the steadfast workhorse seemed to share with his sister.

" That just wont do, we're all the embodiments of the elements, whoever we use as a substitute simply wouldn't be as effective." Fluttershy stated quietly.

" I can't wait to throw all of us a party when this is all over, I'm sure it'll make Applejack much happier and speed her recovery. Parties always make people feel better!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

" Assuming this all works, how do we know the Elements of Harmony will work on this Pegasus? Sure, they can stop an Alicorn possession but what about ordinary ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked, rolling around the top of the bookcase throughtfully.

" The princess will know what to do, she and Luna used the elements long ago, so it makes sense that she'd know how to proceed." Twilight explained, as Spike belched out the Princesses reply. " I told you, she'll know what we should do."

_My Dear Student Twilight Sparkle,_

_ It is regrettable that one of my subjects would prove so violent and sadistic, I approve of your suggested use of the Elements of Harmony to attempt to cleanse the evil from this pony. I have sent a couple of my guards to lend them back to you, luck and success in your mission my student._

_Your omnipowerful overlord, Princess Celestia_

" It only took a couple of hours by air for Spike and I to travel from Canterlot by air, they should be here before sunset." Twilight Sparkle concluded.

" She could be anywhere by then, and by now." Rainbow Dash said in frustration.

" I hid a tracking bug in her mane as she flew past us, I can find her anywhere any time." Twilight said confidently.

" How do you have tracking bugs? I thought they were extinct?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously, thinking to herself _What is she? Some sort of spy?_

" I helped her bring them back, sort of." Fluttershy confessed.

" Why would you do that? We spent years trying to clear the air of those pests." Rainbow Dash said, frowning at Fluttershy.

" But they were so cute, and this time we didn't cross them with bunnies, so they don't reproduce uncontrollably anymore." Fluttershy stated firmly, holding her ground for once.

" Girls, girls, for now the issue is resolved, we can go after this orange and purple Pegasus when we're good and ready." Twilight said, settling the matter.

Readers Note: I wanted to have them crossed with parasprites, but then I remembered that only Pinkie Pie knew anything about parasprites before the episode on them.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

" Spike, go get the others, the Elements are here." Twilight Sparkle said, looking out onto her balcony at the two Pegasi in armor standing there.

" Okay Twilight." Spike said rubbing sleep from his eyes from his afternoon nap.

Spike went to Rarity's boutique first, knowing that for sure at least two of the other five ponies he had to round up would be there.

" Rarity, Applejack. Twilight sent me to tell you both that the elements have arrived, I'm going around to call everyone together. I guess I don't have to go looking for you Rainbow Dash." He said, noting that Rainbow Dash was tending to Applejack when he opened the door.

" Applejack darling, do you feel well enough to walk?" Rarity asked.

" I reckon I can, ahd like to see this through myself. I'd sure hate to put this on Big Mac, as he's gonna have to pick up the slack on the farm." Applejack said struggling to her feet.

" Take it easy AJ, we'll help you over to the Library." Rainbow Dash said, letting the weary earth pony lean on her for support.

" We'll meet you at the library Spike, I think I heard Pinkie and Fluttershy were going to the bakery to start on the cupcakes and other sweets for the victory party." Rarity told Spike shortening the amount of time he'd spend looking for the other ponies.

" Thanks Rarity, that's a load off of my shoulders." Spike said wandering over to Sugar Cube corner.

It was just a hop, skip, and a jump from Rarity's Boutique to Sugar Cube Corner, and Spike didn't have far to go to find Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

" Oh, hello Spike, cupcake?" Pinkie asked absentmindedly when he walked in.

" It isn't green is it?" Spike asked nervously, remembering the dangerous cupcakes that Pinkie and Applejack had made not too long ago.

" No silly, they're vanilla!" Pinkie said, tossing one at him to examine or eat for himself.

" Mmm, these're good, anyway, Twilight said to get you and Fluttershy back to the Library, the elements are here, the others are probably already there." Spike said after gobbling up the cupcake greedily.

" Why didn't you say so sooner? Let's go Pinkie." Fluttershy said with soft urgency.

Spike, Pinkie, and Fluttershy walked back to the library together, Pinkie carrying the pre-victory cupcakes she'd finished baking with Fluttershy.

" Good, you're here, come pick up your necklaces so we can go take care of that Pegasus." Twilight said when they walked through the door.

" How are we going to get her to stay still long enough for us to use them on her?" Applejack asked, accepting Rarity's help in getting her necklace on.

" I was thinking we'd tie her down, and then use the elements on her. If Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy can knock her out of the sky, I can hold her down long enough for you, and Pinkie to tie her down." Twilight responded, slipping some rope into their saddlebags.

" So we tie her down and use the elements of harmony on her, what happens after?" Applejack asked.

" In my continued correspondence with Princess Celestia she stated that while the Elements have never been used on a Pegasus before, it should just purge the evil from her soul, and let her live her life out as though she'd never had evil in her before." Twilight explained.

" Alright, let's go." Rainbow Dash stated leading them out, having had Twilight move the tracking spell from the bug to her so she could take the lead in finding the troublesome Pegasus.

The tracker led them to just inside of the ever free forest. Luckily, it seemed that the Pegasus had put off returning to her home in Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew at the unsuspecting Pegasus, Fluttershy stopping right before tackling her, while Rainbow Dash continued on to tackle the pegasus by herself.

" Um, would it be alright if we held you down while our friends tie you up?" Fluttershy asked the struggling pegasus.

" Fluttershy, stop being polite and help me keep her still while Pinkie and Applejack tie her up!" Rainbow Dash yelled at her.

" oh, okay." Fluttershy murmured gently jumping into the pile and expertly pinning down the orange and purple pegasus' entire right side.

" Let me go! I was doing the right thing! How could you do this to me? To Scootaloo, one of your own!" the pinned pegasus sobbed.

" Seems to me that it's time to take yer own medicine." the heavily bandaged Applejack said, a long coil of rope resting on her flank.

" What're you going to do to me?" Scootaloo whinnied.

" We're going to cure you." Fluttershy said into her ear.

" I'm not sick, I'M NOT SICK!" Scootaloo pleaded.

" Ooh a chance to practice my knot tying, I haven't done something like this in AGES." Pinkie Pie said, helping Applejack out with tying up Scootaloo, binding her hooves together and her wings to her sides.

" Alright, ready everybody?" Twilight asked every pony.

" Ready." They all answered.

After a brief pause as the Elements of Harmony activated a whirling rainbow of light encircled the prone Scootaloo and then dissipated. Leaving in it's wake a confused blank flanked Filly. 

Reader's Note: I don't really feel comfortable just ending it right here so I'm going to do an afterwards chapter. Also as always Reviews are welcome, I do enjoy feedback. In the next chapter I plan on doing my best to integrate the conclusion with Canon. I do realize that this entire story sort of clashes with the CCC's appearance in Episode one of season one, but Canon is somewhat conflicted here as well. Since it says they first officially meet in Episode 12 or so.


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

" What're we supposed to do now?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion as the little filly looked up at her in adoration.

" Excuse me, do you know who you are?" Twilight asked the filly.

" I'm Scootaloo... But I don't know where I am, how I got here or who you are. Did you abduct me from my home?" She asked, taking a couple fearful steps back from Twilight, bumping into Fluttershy with a stifled eep.

" No, that's not it at all. We just saved you from a big bad monster, and now we're taking you back to Ponyville, right girls?" Fluttershy said, an idea sparkling in her eyes.

" Yeah, we'll need to find her a place to stay, and enroll you in school." Twilight said looking to Rarity for help.

" Don't look at me, I already have a little sister, I certainly don't need one more." Rarity said to Twilight.

" I suppose we could ask the mayor to help us find someone to take care of her." Twilight said, lifting Scootaloo up, so she could ride on her back.

" We're gonna have to keep an eye on that one, she might've just gotten a second chance, but I'm not so sure that the elements understood our meaning." Applejack said emphatically to Rarity.

" We could have Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom keep an eye on her, introducing them or putting them in the same class in school, I suppose." Rarity said, thinking carefully on a way to keep Applejack satisfied with her answer at the same time that she was thinking of keeping this new duty from interfering with her Boutique work.

" I reckon you've got something there, You've got your Boutique and I've got Sweet Apple Acres to look after, we'll need someone about her apparent age, and with the time to look out for her. I'll see about arranging something." Applejack said, understanding and compromising.

Reader's Note: This is the end of the origin story as I envisioned it. I could do origin stories for other characters on request, although I prefer doing origins for characters who're canonically more or less ambiguous. Though for the rest of this month I'm going to be working on my NaNoWriMo Novel so I won't be able to work on too many stories in parallel.


End file.
